gundamextremefandomcom-20200213-history
GF13-001NHII Master Gundam
GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Pilot: Tohofuhai Master Asia Series: Mobile Fighter G Gundam Cost: 3000GP HP: 720 BD Type: Ground (Jump enabled) Transformable: X Equipment Change: X EX Burst Attack: O EX Burst Effect: Meikyuu Shisui Special Abilites: None ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Weapon | Ammo | Dmg | Comments ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a |Darkness Shot | 10 | 15~120 |Fires 2 shots at once. | | | | | | | |You can hold down the | | | |button to continously | | | |fire all 10 units. | | | | | | | |Upon hit, it puts the | | | |target into a special | | | |stun state. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CSb |Sekiha Tenkyouken | -- |100(lv 1)|Can charge up to 3x | | |150(lv 2)| | | |210(lv 3)| ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ab |Master Cloth (Capture) | 1 | 10 |Master grabs the target | | | |with the Master Cloth. | | | | |->Swing Throw | ab-4/6/8 | 118~206 |Master swings the target | | | |several times before | | | |throwing the target out. | | | | |->Pull back | a-2 | --- |Master pulls the target | | | |towards himself. | ->Kick | a-2-b | 108 | | ->Hyakuretsukyaku | a-2-bc | 189 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4/6 |Master Cloth Whip | (1) | 90 | ab | | | | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ac |Jyuuniou Houhai Daishahei | 1 |15 (1HIT)|Master will summon up to | |(After 24)| |6 Chibi Masters and | | | |sends them towards the | | | |target. | | | | |->Kizen Shoukoujin | | --- |If the Chibi Masters hit | | | |you can press ac again | | | |to recall the. The | | | |target will be stunned. | | | |The stun time is | | | |determined by the number | | | |of Chibi Masters on the | | | |target x 0.5 seconds. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Action | Input | Dmg | Comments ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- nb |Nearcrusher (5 hits) | nbbbb | 217 | |(any hit)->Master Cloth>Kick| -a | 192~226 | |(any hit)->Suibu Saigenkouko| -8b | 257~275 | | Deadly Wave | | | |(any hit)->Punch>Kick>Punch | -4/6b | ~220 | |(any hit)->Upkick | -2b | ??? | | ->Ranbu |-c-bbbbbbb| ~286 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4/6b|Master Cloth (3 hits) | 4/6bbb | 178 | |->Master Cloth Stabs>Punch | 4/6bb-8b | 222 | |->Master Cloth>Explosion | 4/6bb-2b | 180 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 8b |Sliding Kick | 8b | 85 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2b |Master Cloak | 2b | 70 |Melee counter. Once a | | | |melee is successfully | | | |countered, Master will | | | |release Darkness Finger. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bc |Choukyuu Haou Deneidan | bc | 169 |Master hops up and | | | |starts the Deneidan. | | | |Note that boost will | | | |drain throughout the | | | |entire attack. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 8bc |Darkness Finger | 8bc(*)b | 147~207 |Mashing b increases dmg. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EX |Choukyuu Haohdenaiden | abc | 380+ |EX Burst only. | Daigekitotsu | | | | | | |Has superarmor. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meikyuu Shisui (EX Burst) Abilities: - Unlike regular awakens, Master gains a 20% damage increase and 5% defense bonus from EX Burst. Category:Mobile Suit Info